


Potential

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, for:25lively, house_stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something underneath the chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potential

**Author's Note:**

  * For [25lively](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=25lively).



"Oh, God, we'll never clean this up." Cuddy closed the door behind the last mover and collapsed against it, staring at the mounds of boxes and half-assembled furniture. Their stuff must have multiplied in transit.

"It's fine," Lucas said. He put Rachel in her playpen, the first thing they'd set up, and grabbed Cuddy's hand, tugging her further into the room.

"It's a pit," Cuddy said.

"No, really look," Lucas said. "Sure, on the surface it's a mess that'll drive you insane even when you know there's nothing you can do about it and you already have all of Saturday and half of Sunday blocked off just to clean, but think about what it really is."

"An excuse for you to go through my schedule?"

"That's just a side hobby." Lucas wrapped his arms around her from behind, his chin digging into her shoulder as he peered around the room with her. "Don't think massive baby-peril. Don't think dust-bunnies. Think about what this place is going to look like in six months."

"Exactly like this," Cuddy says, despair edging her voice. _Baby-peril?_

Lucas swatted at her thigh, then gave her a smacking kiss on the cheek. "It'll look like ours."


End file.
